User talk:Aldaron The Hunter 96
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:58491#16|Thousand Sons page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Think i found the guy!!! http://www.daarken.com/gw.html I'm reading "Death of Intergity" and i would personally thnx you for your advice. I'm around page 100 and i foresee a gorgeous reading! ;) RE: Kor Phaeron's Whereabouts Aldaron, To answer your question, yes, that was my intention when I wrote the article. The Imperium at large is woefully ignorant of the true facts in regards to such major villains and their whereabouts and actions (unless their actions directly affected their individual planet or system). Not to mention, the censorship, lost knowledge over ten millennia and the iron-fisted rule of the dissemination of information in regards to anything Chaos-related, would explain why most average Imperial citizens wouldn't be aware of who Kor Phaeron even was, let alone his current whereabouts. Unless of course, they were members of the Inquisition, then that would be a different story! Hope that clears it up for you. Algrim Whitefang, Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) RE: Abyssal Crusade & Harassment Policy Aldaron, First of all, thank you for your recent addition of the article on the Abyssal Crusade article. However, with that being said, there were a few minor issues with your recent additions to the article. You were referring to the Chapters that took part in the Abyssal Crusade that are listed are listed the section entitled "Excommunicated Chapters." As you may know, this list was taken from the Codex: Chaos Space Marines (6th Edition), pg. 19. They clearly list all known Excommunicate Traitoris Chapters that fell to the influence of the Ruinous Powers. Though you point out that the Vorpal Swords were indeed a Crusading Chapter that took part in this lamentable campaign, the reason they weren't listed, is that they are clearly a Loyalist Chapter. As for the Doom Legion, not the entirety of the Chapter went Renegade after entering the Eye of Terror during the Abyssal Crusade. In accordance to recent canon, in the Black Library short story entitled, "Angels of Death: Judgement," by Mark Latham, it clearly states that it was six companies of Doom Legion Astartes who took part in the Crusade and were lost. When these six companies emerged centuries later, these Doom Legion companies were no more, for they had become the Chaos Space Marine warband known as the Vectors of Pox, wholly dedicated to the service of the Ruinous Powers. The other four companies remained on their Chapter star fortress, the Faithful's Deliverance, to maintain their eternal vigil over the Elusian Maze asteroid field. Had the entire Chapter deployed, there was the very distinct possibility that they might have all fallen to the corrupting influence of the Dark Gods. RE: Khorne Daemon Kin Request Greetings Adept Aldaron, I'll be adding the Khorne Daemon Kin info myself sometime this week. Thank you for your suggestion! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) Children of Purgatos While I do not appreciate the uncalled for condescending tone you've decided to use, I do realize that their alignment is not directly stated as Undivided. HOWEVER, on many pages on this wiki warbands are defaulted under that if it is not stated otherwise and if their iconagraphy does not directly point to a specific god, and by the by flames do not suggest Tzeentch, I'm not sure what you meant with that. I noticed you changed their allegiance to unknown, which is also completely invalid as we can at least assume they are alligned to chaos. I will change it back to just Chaos, I will allow further changes to be left to others. Please try to be more respectful next time there's a disagreement with a person who clearly understands, as an active user for quite some time, that "This is a source for fans." DivusMechanicus (talk) 03:13, January 31, 2016 (UTC) DivusMechanicus Hello Aldaron. I would like you to stop the argument that you are having with DivusMechanicus, as it serves no purpose and will most likely get you ban (if not both of you). I will tell DivusMechanicus to do the same. ZiXIS (talk) 05:22, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Khornate Warbands Those warbands are already present in our database with accompanying artwork. The lore contents of that book, if it has not already been spread across those pages where it belongs, will be made available eventually, but is not on the radar screen of projects at this time, as we have many more pressing priorities. However, it is unlikely that an entire book's artwork would ever be added to the Black Legion page or other pages, beyond a few select pieces to showcase new material. Also, please sign your posts on my Talk Page in future so I know who to reply to. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 01:06, July 25, 2017 (UTC)